the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka : Princess To Slave
Note: for the purposes of this story Ahsoka has been aged up to 18, meaning she was born in 38BBY. All other things in the Star Wars universe will remain unchanged. The Village Is Attacked Ahsoka wakes up one morning to find her younger 14 year old sister, Zaa , shaking her. Ahsoka asks her sister what's wrong to find to her surprise that her village is under attacked by Zygerian Slavers. She then gets up wearing only her bra and under wear to find her mother downstairs. When she gets to her room she is horrified to see that her mother had been whipped until she was unconscious. Ahsoka and Zaa attempt to help their mother before they realize that the Zygerrian was still present. He emerged from the private bathroom to find them. He then used his electric whip to force both of them to surrender. After both the Queen and her daughter were taken captive the battle was over. By the end of the day all of the Togruta in the village were forced into slavery. Slaves Of Zygerria Once they arrived on Zygerria the togruta so were fitted with shock collars. one one the guards remarked that even Jedi could not withstand the power of the electricity in these collars. The royal family soon arrived at the queens's throne roomli once there they were stripped of what little garments that they had on. Just watching this take place nearly gave the The Zygerian Queen an organism, She couldn't believe how slander and how perfect they were. She then sent Ahsoka's mother to be processed. Ahsoka was given a blue dress that showed off her arms,legs,feet,midriff and ass. Her sister was taken taken to a room in the back to learn how to properly serve guests drinks and and other refreshments. Tye Queen then asked Ahsoka to shake her ass for her and Ahsoka boldly declined. The Queen then activated Ahsoka's shock collar for only a few secons and Ahsoka was knocked out. Ahsoka was then taken to cage that overlooked the city where she could think about what she did wrong. After a couple more days Ahsoka as asked if she would now dance for the Queen. Ahsoka would never allow her self to sink down that low. She also has hope that someone will rescue her and her people from this slave life. Ahsoka once again refused. The guard then activated her shock collar once more. This continued for three weeks. Ahsoka was holding out hope that their allies in the Republic would come to their aid. Ahsoka was called to Queens's throne room where two human slavers were presenting a new Togruta slave it appeared to be Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Ahsoka couldn't believe this. Even Jedi were being forced into submission by these damn slavers. Ahsoka decided she needed to find a way to help Shaak Ti. Ahsoka Is terrified that even Jedi Masters are being forced into Slavery Over the next few days Ahsoka obeyed the Queens's commands. She knew that she had to lure them into a false since of security. A week later her opportunity came. The annual slave auction was taking place. Ahsoka, Shaak Ti and one of the slavers were watching this over the balcony. After a couple slaves were presented, Ahsoka's mother was revealed. Ahsoka couldn't believe how tired and battered she looked. Then the other slaver emerged from the side ready to whip her mother. Ahsoka couldn't bare to watch. But instead the Human Slaver winked at her. Ahsoka was confused. Moments later the slaver pulled out a Lightsaber freed her mother. Then Shaak Ti and the other slaver took out lightsabers as well. The one down below began to kill Zygerian guards. Shaak Ti and the other slaver jumped down to aid their friend. They began slicing through Zygerian upon Zygerian. Ahsoka realized this was her chance to escape, so she grabbed a knife and stabbed the one remaining guard in the throat, she then went for the Queen. She remarked to the Queen that her slave empire was finished. The Queen snarled in return "Get away from me you fucking slut!" Ahsoka's shock collar was activated at 70% power and she fell to the ground unconscious.Shaak Ti's shock collar was also activated knocking her out as well. Two Jedi Slavers were also subdued,however it took over two dozen men to bring them down. Submission Ahsoka awoke to find herself in the Queen's throneroom. In front of her Shaak Ti was on her knees along with the other Jedi. The Jedi were now in their in their regular Jedi robes and Ahsoka recognized them as the legendary Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. The Queen then ordered one of the guards to bring out Ahsoka's mother. After a couple minutes The Former Queen Togruta showed herself. The Queen then stabbed her in the throat killing her. Ahsoka was horrified. Her mother had just died right before her eyes. The Zygerian Queen then remarked to Ahsoka and the other that if they were to disobey her, then more innocents will die. Ahsoka and Shaak Ti were taken to the back room were they were to be branded. Shaak Ti went first and resisted the procedure which forced the guard to shock her. She was then branded when unconscious and injected with a serum that would rid her of her force powers. Then the guards threw her in a cage. Now it was Ahsoka's turn. She willing accepted because she knew resistance was futile. She screamed in pain as she was branded with the steaming iron. Ahsoka then returned to the Queen's throne room. The Queen once again demanded that Ahsoka shake her ass for her. This time however Ahsoka did as she was told. The Queen took great pleasure in watching Ahsoka dance. Ahsoka was then sent back to her cage, ashamed, about ten minutes later. Ahsoka remained in her cage for 3 days before bing summoned. She was taken to a room where she was trained how to be a sex slave. Three guard continuously fucked her until she had came at least a dozen times. Ahsoka was taking great pleasure in her experience and began to crave a good fucking. She was becoming quite the slut. Ahsoka : The Futanari Slut Six months had passed since Ahsoka had completely submitted her existence to the Zygerian Empire. She was fucking guests everyday. Ahsoka was enjoying every second of it. The Queen then selected her for specialized surgery. She was given a surgically transplanted penis that was 10in long. It was also specially modified so that it would remain erect. Her organism sensitivity was increased tenfold. Ahsoka was grateful for these modifications to her body. She thought that it would make her more affective at pleasuring guests. The truth is however all she really wanted was to feel the pleasure of sex more often. The following morning Ahsoka tested out her new dick. She began to stroke her massive cock. After only 15 strokes she had a violent organism. It spread cum all over her cage. Ahsoka soon found out that the Jedi Anakin Skywalker was killed by the guards in an attempt to assassinate the Queen. Ahsoka was then summoned to the throne room. The Queen then assigned her a new task. She was to fuck the mentally resistant Shaak Ti into submission. Shaak Ti was then brought before Ahsoka. Ahsoka plunged her 10in cock down Shaak Ti's throat. Ahsoka nearly chocked her. After nearly an hour of oral sex. Ahsoka began to have anal and vaginal sex with Shaak Ti. After six hours Shaak Ti was left broken and in a puddle of cum. She was dragged away and Ahsoka was rewarded with the next week off. However Ahsoka found this to be more of a punishment. She wanted to fuck guests but was being denied. So instead she spent most of her time master bating in her cage. During her time off Ahsoka was given a breast implant that increased her bust to 90cm. She was also given a full size room with a bed and bathroom. News soon reached Ahsoka that the Republic had fallen and the Separatists had won the war. After her time off was over the queen made her master bate in front of all of the guests. When she came out she stripped naked and began to stroke her massive dick after 10 strokes she started to cum uncontrollably as she moaned even the males were mesmerized "I never thought a she male could be this attractive but she is " one of the male guests said an hour later the queen told her to stop and that she could pick one guest to fuck tonight ahsoka walked over the the man that was talking earlier and walked him back to her room leaving her clothes behind. After they got there the guy got naked and shoved ahsoka down on her bed and began to fuck her deep in the ass later ahsoka shoved him off her and told him to suck her off he did and she started to cum down his throat Ahsoka's Salvation About one year has passed since the fall of the republic. Ahsoka has become the favorite and most trusted slave of The Queen. One day Ahsoka's sister walked into the throne room while Ahsoka was present. This was the first time Ahsoka had seen her sister in nearly two years. One of the guards then stuck Zaa with a poison needle killing her. This was for the disobedience of the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi who was still resisting corruption. This sacrifice served as a wake up call for Ahsoka. She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to become a tool of these slave scum. She now had to plot an escape. Ahsoka had been given mostly free range to do as she pleased due to her obedience. She would use this to her advantage. She took a knife from the kitchen and killed a guard. She took his Electro-Whip and hid his body under her bed. She then proceded toward the landing pad where there was a slave transport ship waiting. There were two guards by it. She told the guards that if they let her on the ship that she would give them a lap-dance. The guards agreed and allowed her onto the ship. Once on board she used the knife to quietly kill both guards by slicing their throats. She then activated the ships controls and left for Coruscant A few hours later Ahsoka arrived at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She couldn't believe how many slaughtered bodies surrounded the temple. She landed in the hanger and screamed in anger erupting a force repulse. It was now when Ahsoka realized she was force sensitive. She couldn't believe it. She spent the next year in the temple using a green Lightsaber she found on the ground and the Jedi holocrons she taught herself what she needed to know about being a Jedi. She then connected her knife to the hilt of her Lightsaber to give her more attack options.She used the knowledge from the holocrons to create a Lightsaber Shoto as well.She then found some Jedi Padawan garments and put them on. Ahsoka now realized what she had to do it was up to her to free her people as well as the Jedi Masters. It was time for her to get Revenge upon the Zygerian Empire. The next day she landed her slaver ship on the landing pad next to the place. When she exited the ship she encountered two Zygerian Guards. She stabbed one through the chest with her Shoto. And sliced off the other guard's head with her Saber. She then proceeded to the Palace's Entrance. She cut her way through the door and headed for the throne room. Ahsoka butchered every guard that got in her way. Eventually she reached the Queen. Ahsoka demanded the location of The Jedi Master's and her people. The Queen said first you must defeat my greatest warrior in battle. A bulky enforcer emerged from the back room. He took out two Electro Whips at powered them up to 100%. "I am The Great Colec and none can match me in battle" declared the enforcer. He ran at Ahsoka. Ahsoka easily dodged him and sliced him down the back. Colec laughed and elbowed Ahsoka in the face. Ahsoka rolled away. Stunned and Baffled. She charged again and sliced right at Colec's stomach. He shrugged it off and punched Ahsoka in the gut. Ahsoka coughed up blood and fell to her knees. Colec then wrapped his Elctro Whips around Ahsoka and activated them. Ahsoka screamed and fell to the ground. Colec walked closer until he was hovering over her preparing to deal the finishing blow. However, Ahsoka jumped up and stabbed her Shoto through his right eye. She left it lodged in his skull as she drew her Lightsaber diagonally through Colec multiple times. She then pulled out the Shoto and sliced off Colec's head. He fell to the ground dead. Ahsoka was tired and injured and realized that she might not be able with stand any more attacks. She then turned her attention toward the Queen who was making a beeline for the door. Ahsoka then engaged pursuit. She caught up to the Queen and demanded the location of the slaves once again. The Terrified Queen regaled that they were being kept at her processing center on Kadavo. Ahsoka not willing to take any chances stabbed the Queen in the throat killing her instantly. She then through the body over the balcony. Ahsoka then headed for her ship. When she reached the landing platform 30 guards merged from her ship and from behind her. The fatigued Ahsoka was now surrounded. She prepared to fight back, but then miraculously a cyborg ninja leaped down from the second floor of the palace and cleaved one of the guards in two he then ran faster than anyone could see as he sliced and through all of the guards in seconds. He then reached out and helped Ahsoka to her ship. He activated the controls and fled the system. Ahsoka asked the cyborg what his name was and he said "Call me Jack". Jack carried a high frequency sword capable slicing through steel like butter. Ahsoka told him that she needed to go to Kadavo to rescue her people. Jack then told her that she as in no shape for that and he took them to a Modified Star Destroyer. Jack explains that he and his fellow rebels took the ship from an abandoned Republic base on Tatooine. Jack called it "The Haven". Nightmares Jack showed Ahsoka to her quarters and offered her a position at Philanthropy. It was organization dedicated to fighter back against Slavery and Separtists. Jack allowed to think about it over night. When Ahsoka fell asleep she began to have nightmares about her days a slave. She dreamt of all the people she fucked and the pleasure she gained from it. Ahsoka woke up and began to master-bate by stroking her massive cock. She came within seconds it felt so good for her to relieve herself of all her tension. She spent an our doing this before coming to her senses. It was becoming hard to conceal her cock as it seemed to be growing even larger. It appeared to be nearly a foot long now. Ahsoka did her best to hide her massive penis from the rest of the crew. In the morning Ahsoka informed Jack that she would be joining Philanthropy as long as he promised to help save her people on Kadavo. Jack then took Ahsoka to the cybernetics chamber where he outfitted her with nano machines in her blood stream as well as a specialized battle suit that would allow her to breathe in areas low oxygen levels. The nano machines would multiply Ahsoka's strength and speed tenfold. Ahsoka went back to her quarters and looked in the mirror. She stared at her reflection. She knew that I order to move on she had to forget about the past. All she cares about now is saving her people. Jack knocked on her door. "We're preparing to head for Kadavo, are you ready?" Jack asked. Ahsoka looked at him and said I'm ready for anything. Ahsoka and Jack then embarked on their mission to free the Togruta and the Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shaak Ti. They hammered through the Zygerian air defenses and landed the gunships. Jack lead the forces outside while Ahsoka and two other mercenaries headed inside. Eventually they reached a long hallway. As they proceeded forward there was a quick flash and both mercenaries collapsed beheaded. Standing before Ahsoka was a corrupted Shaak Ti made to serve the Zygerian Empire. Ahsoka couldn't believe her eyes but deep down she knew it was her fault. She played a key role in forcing her into submission. Ahsoka drew her sabers ready to duke Shaak Ti. Ahsoka attacked first aiming for her lekku. She completely missed and Shaak Ti punched her in the stomach. Ahsoka fell back dazed. Shaak Ti then high kicked Ahsoka in the face knocking her to the ground causing her to drop her lightsabers. Ahsoka was way out of her league. Shaak Ti walked closer and grabbed Ahsoka's crouch. She opened the fly on her pants and grabbed her penis. Ahsoka screamed but as Shaak Ti began to stroke it rapidly she began to moan. Ahsoka being the slut she was couldn't contain her excitement and cummed uncontrollably until Shaak Ti stopped. She stood up and than ran away. Ahsoka stuck her cock back in her pants. She was confused. What was Shaak Ti's purpose? Revenge? Who knows? She got up and picked up her lightsabers and headed for the slave chambers. Meanwhile in the command center Obi-Wan had broken free during the commotion and killing the guards. He retrieved his Lightsaber from the safe and headed towards the exit. Once he made it outside he encountered Jack who sent him on a gunship to safety. Once Ahsoka made it to the slave chambers she found that they were empty. Puzzled she began to turn back but the doors closed on her. Three Mandalorians then appeared from the shadows. Ahsoka ignited her Lightsaber and immediately cut one in half and then high kicked the other the chest. She flipped backwards and jumped onto the others back. She grabbed his head and stabbed her Shoto through it. The third one got up and fired a blaster bolt at Ahsoka's head. She defected it back and killed him. She searched them for an ID card and found it. She then used it to open the next door. When she stepped into the room she found the few dozen Toguta that were still alive. However as soon as Ahsoka took one step. The floor began to open. Ahsoka realized she had to think quick if she wanted to save her people. She called for three gunships to come and pick them up. The gunships came through the floor and the Togruta loaded onto them. Ahsoka then hopped on last. Meanwhile Jack sliced a few more Zygerians as he made his way to his gunship. After he took off he ordered The Haven to fire it's Rail Gun at it. The Haven then launched a Stealth Nuclear Warhead wiping out the Zygerian Stronghold. They all regrouped aboard the Haven along with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was grateful for their rescue and decided to stay with them as a combat instructor due to The Republic's destruction. The Toguta also decided to stay with Philanthropy. Everyone was dismissed and returned to their quarters. Ahsoka had finally freed her people form Slavery. The Two Year Time Skip Two years had passed since Ahsoka had freed the Troguta People. Philanthropy had grown significantly. There was now over two dozen destroyers in their fleet. Jack still held supreme commander with Ahsoka rising up to his number two. Obi-Wan helped Ahsoak greatly improve her force abilities. She learned how to focus and lift larger objects as well as the Jedi mind trick. It wasn't until now that Ahsoka started feeling in tune with force. Zygerain Empire had seen great decay over the past years. It now was basically just the their homeworld. Ahsoka urged Jack and Obi-Wan that now was the time to wipe them out. They all realized that now was the time to move. The fleet exited hyperspace by the Zygerian Homeworld. Ahsoka lead a squadron of fighter to break through the blockade and escort the gunships through. They made quick work of the blockade and descended upon the surface. Ahsoka ran through the palace doors easily dispatching of the guards until she made her way to the throne room. She easily killed everyone and the capital was now under the control of Philanthropy. They now had an entire planet under their control. Over the next few months Philanthropy grew to enormous heights. Boasting over 10000 men. Over 80 destroyers and countless strike fighter and gunships. Practically every slave in the Zygerian Empire was freed. Most joined their organization out of gratitude. Ahsoka, Jack, and Obi-Wan now realized that they could take on bigger fish. Like The Hutt Family and Separatists. Eventually the time came and Philanthropy declared unofficial war against The Separatists. The Virtuous Mission Ahsoka was given a solo infiltration mission where she was to board a Separatist Flagship, kill the commander, retrieve their attack plans and data, and leave no evidence of her presence. She entered the cruiser through the docking terminal and proceeded down the corridor. She found two soldiers talking across the hall. The Separatists and started recruiting volunteers after they had won the war. She threw her Shoto through one soldiers skull and grabbed the other. She demanded the location of their attack data and he spilled his guts. She then suffocated him in her breasts and proceeded towards her destination. Ahsoka reached the intel room and went inside. She went to the terminal and began the download of the data. When she started the download and alarm triggered shutting the doors. A clocked man came from the darkness and revealed himself. "I am Cad Bane. The Deadliest Bounty Hunter the galaxy has ever seen." So you must me the one in charge here Ahsoka snarked. Ahsoka aimed for his throat but she found her arm being twisted and she dropped her Lightsaber. She reached for her Shoto but it too was knocked to the side. She then punched Bane in the gut and threw him to the ground. "Too Easy" Ahsoka laughed as she used the force to retrieve her lightsabers. However before she could react. Bane flipped over and grabbed her ankle and activated his shock glove. Ahsoka screamed and fell to the ground unconscious. Bane then dragged her away. Ahsoka awoke to find herself cuffed with electric binders. She tried to break free but in doing so she shocked herself. Soon Bane entered the room. He was carrying both of her lightsabers. "You have quite the body young one" Bane whispered as he stoked Ahsoka's cheek. She pulled back in disgust. "I can tell you are experienced when it comes to thinks like this" Bane snarled as he pinned Ahsoka to the ground. He went straight for her crotch but was surprised to find a horny cock waiting for him. At that moment Bane heard men screaming in the hallway. "I guess your friend has finally come". He sealed Ahsoka behind a Ray shield and allowed his attacker to enter. Jack entered and was ready to butcher Bane before he noticed he Ahsoka. He then immediately sheathed his sword. Bane demanded that he be allowed to leave with Ahsoka and return to Separatist territory or she dies. Jack realized that he couldn't allow Bane to have Ahsoka so he went at him with a vertical strike. Bane manged to open the air lock before he lost his arm. He then rolled to the door and shut it behind him. Jack then sliced the control panel. And grabbed Ahsoka's hand. He then hit the switch to close the airlock and they both fell to the ground. The defenseless Ahsoka apologized for her failure in her mission to the Separatist attack data and for allowing Bane to escape with her lightsabers. Jack told her that none of that matters now let's just get out of here as he sliced off Ahsoka's binders. I have this cruiser rigged to blow and I have men waiting with a shuttle in the hanger. They quickly made their way out and escaped just before the freighters destruction. For all they knew Bane could be dead. Once they returned to the Haven Ahsoka returned to her quarters to wash up and change. However she found Jack waiting there. She began to feel a burning sensation within herself. She had fallen in love with Jack. Before Jack had a chance to do anything Ahsoka hugged him and thanked him for everything he had done for her. Jack was shocked but realized the feelings he had for her as well. The two then spent that night together.Two months have passed and Ahsoka and Jack's relationship has developed further. They were now a full blown couple and sleeping together practically every night. Ahsoka trusted Jack with her life and rightfully so considering what Jack has done for her over the years. It was time for Ahsoka to get a knew Lightsaber and thankfully Obi-Wan had manged to salvage Anakin's Lightsaber Crystal. Using the parts that she had and threw te power of the force Ahsoka managed to create a new blue Lightsaber that resembled her old one. She quickly got used to it but she missed her Shoto and the advantages it provided. Thankfully Jack got a lead on the where a bouts of Bane. He was in the slums district on Nar Shadar and supposedly protected by a crime force. Ahsoka decided she was going to infiltrate the enemy ranks herself in order to take revenge upon Bane while the Haven remained in orbit. She dressed her self in slutty attire and allowed he cock spill out of her skirt in order to give the appearance of a Togruta Whore. When she entered the bar where Bane was last seen she was eyeballed by practically everyone that was there. Category:Slave Ahsoka